Sick As a Dog
by state gem
Summary: Inuyasha is sick, and someone comes in the middle of the night to care for him. Who? KagsxInu SanxMir Please Read and Review! ONESHOT!


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters! That makes me wanna cry! WWWAAAAAHHHH!

Summary: INUYASHA IS SICK! POO! Oneshot!

Warning: Sexual Content

* * *

Sick As a Dog

"ACHOO!"

"Inuyasha, are you alright?" Kagome asked him. He had been sneezing since they were caught in that storm. The idiot thought that he could sleep on the roof of the hut they were in, and not catch a cold.

"I'm fine, Kagome. I'm not going to let some measly cold slow me down," he replied, wiping his nose on his hitoe. Kagome looked at him in disgust. She began to tell him off.

"Kagome," Miroku said, interrupting her, "Do you think that we should stop at that village up ahead?"

"Umm…I guess. I mean, I don't sense any shards, but if you want to, we can."

"I think it would be wise if we did because there is another storm coming."

"Really? I don't see a cloud in the sky," Sango said, looking up. Kirara was perched on her shoulder, and she looked up also. (A/n: This has nothing to do with the story, but I think that Kirara is one of the cutest things on the earth! Continue!)

They asked the villagers if they could stay for the night, and they obliged eagerly. Sango, Kagome, and Shippo took one hut, while Miroku took the other. Inuyasha again slept on the roof. Thankfully, it had only drizzled.

Kagome was sleeping peacefully when she heard a thump. She opened her eyes, and looked around. Sango and Shippo were still sleeping. Kagome got up, and went outside. She looked around for whatever made that noise.

Inuyasha lifted his head off the ground, and groaned.

'_Dammit! If I let this stupid cold get to me, I will be seriously pissed,' _he thought to himself.

Once again, he emptied the contents of whatever was left in his stomach. After he wiped his mouth, he felt a hand on his back. He turned to find Kagome holding out some water to him. He grabbed it, and drank some.

"Thanks," he said, blushing. He coughed, and threw up some more. She pulled his silver hair out of his face. After he lifted his head, Kagome noticed that he was blushing profusely.

"You don't have to be embarrassed. I get sick all the time. It's nothing, and you'll probably be better in a few days time."

"Yeah, whatever."

He handed the water jug back to her. She held it in her hands, and set it down on the ground. She felt his forehead, and he was burning up. Inuyasha felt how cold Kagome's hand felt compared to his forehead.

"Inuyasha, you have a terrible fever."

"Feh, it's nothing."

He got up to go back to the roof, but he stumbled. Kagome put his arm around her, and they walked into the hut where Miroku was sleeping. She helped him lay down on the floor, and she left the hut.

'_Kagome,'_ he thought, _'why are you doing this? No one has ever taken the time to help me. Well no one except mother.'_

Kagome returned with a bucket. She took a rag out of it, and placed it on his forehead. Inuyasha closed his eyes. Kagome traced her finger over his nose, then his cheek, down to his chin.

"What…what are you doing, Kagome?"

"My mom used to do that when I was little. It really helped me fall asleep when I was scared or sick. Do you want me to stop?"

"No, I…I…you can do it if you want to."

She continued to run her finger over his face. Inuyasha grabbed her other hand. She smiled, and grasped it tightly. After a few minutes, Inuyasha was in a deep sleep. Kagome wiped her eyes in exhaustion. She continued to re-wet the rag with her free hand, and out of spite, she kissed his cheek.

Gasping at what she had just done, she tried to stand up to go. What she forgot was that Inuyasha had a firm grip on her hand.

"No…" he mumbled, "Please, don't leave me, Kagome. No, don't go. I don't want to be alone."

Kagome stared at him in shock.

"He must be sleeping," she whispered to herself, "I'll see if I can free my hand."

She tried her hardest to remove her hand from his grasp without waking him up, but it was useless. Sleep started to overcome her. Her body involuntarily laid next to him. She wrapped her arm around him, and fell asleep.

&&&&&&&&

Miroku opened his eyes. He yawned, and sat up. He looked towards the back of the room, and stared.

'_Huh?' _He thought_," What's going on? Oh, wait…I see now. OH DEAR GOD! She slept with him! Wait, no…they are still clothed. That would've been awkward with me in the room, he-he.'_

The monk sighed in relief. He couldn't stand the thought of Inuyasha and Kagome doing that…blech. (A/n: Ha ha, I love the word "blech")

"Kagome? Kagome?" A voice from outside rang. Sango opened the door to the hut. She looked over, and saw that Miroku was indeed, awake.

"Miroku have you seen…"

Miroku placed a finger to his lips. He pointed over to the back of the small room, and Sango smiled.

"Well, it's about time," she said.

"I'll say" Miroku agreed. He stretched, and stood up beside Sango. They both stared at the other two.

"It's sweet, don't you think, Miroku?"

"I believe, that it is in fact, romantic," he said, rubbing her bottom. As quietly as Sango could, she smacked him as hard as she could.

Kagome stirred. Miroku and Sango were out of there as if the place was on fire. Kagome looked up at the still sleeping Inuyasha, and she nuzzled into his shoulder. He opened his eyes, and looked down at the thing that was clung to him.

"Kagome?"

"Hmm…what?"

"Why are you laying on me?"

Kagome scrambled to sit up. She blushed, and stammered, "I…well…umm…I kind of fell asleep, and…I'm sorry Inuyasha, I'll just go."

"Wait. I never thanked you for what you did last night."

"Huh? Oh, that! It was nothing! You were sick, and I helped you. No big deal!" She blabbed on.

"No, it wasn't nothing," he said quietly, looking at the ground. "No one ever cared for me like that. I felt like I was…" he paused.

"Was what, Inuyasha?"

"I felt as though I was loved."

Just then, Miroku, Sango, AND Shippo fell through the screen. Inuyasha clenched his fist.

"So," he growled, "you three were all listening in, weren't you?"

"Uh-oh," Shippo said, "RUN!"

The three stood up, and ran outside, and Inuyasha followed them, not far back.

"I'M GONNA GET YOU! WHEN WILL YOU EVER RESPECT MY PRIVACY?!"

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Was all that came from the others. Kagome, who was still shocked about what he had said, walked outside. As soon as they ran close to her, she quietly said, "Inuyasha."

He stopped, and prepared for her to sit him. He closed his eyes, and waited for the impact. After a few seconds with nothing happening, he opened his eyes.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his shoulder, and their lips touched. He was surprised at first, but then he wrapped his arms around her, and deepened the kiss. Shippo nearly fell over at the sight of them, and the other two smiled. That was what they were waiting for this whole time.

Kagome pulled away, and opened her eyes. Inuyasha did the same.

"Kagome…" he said, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Inuyasha, and I always have."

"You know," Inuyasha said, "I think that compared to Kikyo, you are a better kisser than her."

Kagome smiled. She hugged Inuyasha, and he bit into her neck. She shut her eyes in pain, and pulled away from him.

"Why did you do that, Inuyasha?"

"Because you're mine now, and no one can take you away, not even Koga."

Inuyasha licked the blood away, and Kagome all of a sudden had the urge to bite him. She took her teeth, and sank them into his neck.

"Now, you're mine, too," she whispered, also licking the blood off his neck.

As soon as she said that, a tornado like wind passed by them, picking Kagome up. It ran past the others and went deep into the forest.

"KOGA, PUT ME DOWN!"

"As you wish, Kagome."

Koga sat Kagome down on a nearby rock. He grabbed her hands, and said to her, "Kagome, my love for you has fallen. It is time that I move on. I know that we're meant to be together, but too much time has passed and I think that we should split up."

"Split up? But we were never together," she said, standing up. "I'm with Inuyasha."

"What?! You are with that mutt?! What does he have that I don't?! Fleas probably."

"Koga, get away from my wife!" Inuyasha yelled, jumping out of a tree, waving his Tetsueiga.

"WAIT, WIFE?! I NEVER SAID I WAS YOUR WIFE! WE DIDN'T EVEN GET MARRIED!"

Inuyasha stopped what he was doing, and turned to face her.

"When we bit into each other, our blood mixed, thus forming a marriage ceremony. You are now my wife."

"Huh? But I'm only 16! I can't get married! That's insane! Oh my god! What will my mom say? Gramps? Sota? My friends? AAUUGGHH! What about school? What will happen when I come in one day and everyone knows that I'm married?!" Kagome kept blabbering on about the things that could go wrong.

"Wow. You talk a lot," Koga said, standing next to Inuyasha.

"Oh, my god! What will happen if Hojo asks me on another date? What would I say to him? 'Oh, I'm sorry, but I'm married'?" Kagome groaned, and sat back down on the rock.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna go now, bye, Kagome," and with that, Koga left them forever.

"Oh! So you regret marrying me, huh?!"

"No, it's not that, Inuyasha. It's just I have a lot on my mind right now. Also, everything happened so fast, that my mind is still spinning. I just need some time to think. I'm sorry, Inuyasha."

Kagome walked up to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He picked her up, bridal style, and they went back to the village.

"What took you so long?!" Shippo asked. "It's not that hard to fight Koga without the Jewel Shards anymore."

"Shut up, Shippo, can't you see that Kagome's sleeping?" He conked Shippo one right on the head, and walked back into the hut. He laid Kagome down, and sat next to her. She opened her eyes.

"Inuyasha, where are we?"

"We're back at the village. Why?"

"Just wondering. I think that I'm going to like being your wife and all."

"GGAAAHHH!" is what came from across the room.

"Miroku? Sango? Oh, umm…yeah, we're kind of married now."

"Oh," Miroku said, "And when did this happen perchance?"

"When we mixed our blood," Inuyasha said, looking at the fire in the middle of the room.

"So…are we expecting the little pitter patter of feet soon?" He said.

"Uhhhh…" was all that came out of Kagome and Inuyasha's mouth.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. I mean, I know that things are different back in your time and they get married when they are old, so I am guessing that you think you are too young to get married?"

"Yeah. I want to be his wife, it's just…it's too early to do anything. Anyway, I've already made up my mind. I'm going to quit school, and live here with Inuyasha. I don't think that I will need an education if I live here. That's why I want to go back home. To tell my mother, and to grab everything I own. I'm officially staying."

"Yay! Kagome's staying forever!" Shippo cried. Inuyasha looked back at Kagome, and saw the sadness in her face.

"Kagome," he whispered, "you don't have to do this for me. It's alright, I know that you miss your family, and I don't want you to leave them all because of me."

Kagome stood up, and walked outside. Inuyasha went back to staring at the fire.

'_She just needs time alone to think. I know that it must be very hard on her.'_

After a while, Inuyasha stood up, and went outside to find her. She was sitting on a tree trunk, tears running down her face. Inuyasha sat down next to her, and wrapped her in a hug. She sobbed onto his shoulder, and he put her on his lap.

"I-Inuyasha, I w-want to do t-this. I l-love you, and I a-always will."

"I love you, too Kagome."

Three Years Later

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" cried a little girl running down a dirt road, giggling as she ran from the man behind her. The man scooped her up, and blew a raspberry into her tummy.

"No, daddy, teehee, stop!"

"And why should I, Megumi?"

Megumi kissed her dad on the cheek. He smiled and put her down.

"Inuyasha, what are you two doing?"

Kagome came from inside the hut.

"Mommy! Daddy won't stop tickling me!"

"Oh, really?" Megumi nodded. "Then I guess we should get him back, right?"

"Right," Megumi whispered. Her dog-ears perked up.

She and Kagome crept towards Inuyasha in a menacingly way. Then, Megumi jumped on her dad, and started to tickle him. Inuyasha played along, and started to laugh.

"Oh, no! I'm, ha ha, getting too weak from, ha ha, your tickling powers!"

"Fine daddy, if you're that weak, then I'll stop."

Megumi stopped tickling him, and he sat up.

"Just kidding," he said, and he tickled Megumi all over again. He stopped once two people came walking down the road.

Placing Megumi on the ground, he stood up. Kagome walked out to see what he was looking at. She dropped her pot, and ran over to greet them.

"Sango, Miroku, how are you two doing?"

Those two had left just six months after Kagome and Inuyasha were married. By then, they had found all of the Jewel Shards. It had been over two years since they had last seen each other.

Megumi pulled on Inuyasha's pants.

"Daddy, who are those people?"

"Those are good friends of Mommy and Daddy," he said, picking her up.

"Oh."

Inuyasha walked over to them, still holding Megumi, and said, "Who the heck are you?"

"Oh, we're just your average Demon Slayer and Monk," Sango said, wrapping an arm around Inuyasha. "And who might this be?" She asked.

"I'm Megumi. I'm 3 years old. I'm a h-h-handyoo. That's my mommy, and that's my daddy," she pointed to Kagome, then to Inuyasha.

"That's right," Inuyasha said, "and you're supposed to say hanyou, not handyoo."

"Oh, okay daddy. Can I go back to brother now?"

"Sure," he put her down, and turned to Sango. "Her twin brother, Haori. He likes to spend his time indoors, reading. So how've you two been?"

"Well, we got married about a half a year ago, and I am expecting our first of many children."

"You don't say. I see that the womanizing monk finally got to you. Did he have to ask you to 'bear his child'?"

"Well, we weren't trying to have one, but it just happened."

"Sango, don't you think that we would be able to stay for dinner?"

"Well, I guess, now that we live here, sure."

And they all lived happily ever after…except for Kikyo...she's a bitch.

* * *

Please review. It would really make me happy if you did. PWEASE! Megumi and Haori are begging you. 


End file.
